


The dectective who fell for the stripper.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a private detective that was assigned to a case of a missing stripper in downtown new york, after interviewing all of the strippers Steve finds that hes falling in love with one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dectective who fell for the stripper.

It all started when Steve was taking on a case on the local strip club in downtown New York where one of their dancers went missing; he was interviewing the dancers that last saw him. He was interviewing the dancers one by one in a private room so they wouldn’t feel uneasy with other people around them. Finally he got to the last dancer who walked in with such attitude Steve thought this guy would be a hard one to talk to, as Steve looked at the dancer his jaw dropped, he had a muscular body, well toned chest, and tanned skin, brown eyes, and messy brown hair made up the man. It was the first time in the agents’ life did he ever stutter because someone so gorgeous was in his prescience. After that case was solved Steve felt a force pulling him back to the club, he wanted to see that dancer again he couldn’t get the image of him out of his head. He definitely couldn’t tell his best friend Bucky about this, he knew how he’d react to it. Tony’s eyes lit up as he saw Steve searching the club for him, he giggled as he jumped off the stage running over towards the agent. He took Steves hand and dragged him into one of the private rooms in the back where he pushed him onto a couch and straddled the older man’s hips.

“Haha, couldn’t wait to see me again?”Steve said chuckling.

“Rogers, you know I want your dick, of course I’d be anguish to see you.” Tony said winking as he leaned down to kiss the blonde on the lips. His hands went right for Steve’s shirt pulling it over his head and discarding the clothing on the floor. Tony marveled at Steve’s chest, the size, shape, and tone of it made him whimper as he rubbed his throbbing cock against Steve’s letting out a small moan.

”Tony...” Steve moaned, before they went any further he stopped Tony from taking off his pants putting his hand on top of Tony’s, his hands on the waist line almost pulling them down. Tony raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked up at Steve.

“I want to talk first about something.” He said sitting up from the couch.

“Alright, what is it Rogers? My dick is pretty hard right now and I’d like to continue.” He said as he planted himself in Steve’s lap

“Would you ever quit this job? You could come live with me, I can support you, and we can be together.” Steve said tucking a strand of lose hair behind Tony’s ear. Tony was shocked to him it felt like a slap in the face, never in his life did any of the people he has ever been with asked him to quit his job. Dancing was all he ever did, it was his life. 

“Why would you ever ask me to do that!? Of all people I thought you would understand!” Tony screamed.

“Fine, be that way whore.” Steve said as he stood up and took Tony by the shoulders and kissed him long and hard on the lips. Tony struggled to set himself free from Steve’s grip and backed away. Steve looked hurt he picked up his shirt and jacket took one last glance at Tony and left out the door. 

“…” Tony didn’t say anything he just slouched down on the floor and cried; he heard the door open and looked up to see Loki standing there, she was dressed in her sequence bandeau and bottom with her white knee high heels. 

“Tony, sweetheart what happened?” she asked walking over to him letting him put his face in her shoulder to cry on. He didn’t answer he just stayed there in her arms crying.

“Was it Steve? Because he looked pretty upset storming out of here. I also heard some yelling going on too hunny.” She said running her hands through his hair to calm him down, when his sobs turned to sniffles he looked up at her ready to tell her the whole scenario.

“He wanted me to quit my job lo!”

“Yeah, but did he want you to do it because he didn’t like you doing it or was it so you guys could be together? Tony, sweetheart you know you can’t possibly love the guy and still keep this job. You have to look from his point of view too. It sounds like to me he really cares about you, chase after him while you can. You don’t want to let this guy out of your life.” She said as she pecked his cheek.

“I guess you’re right, but I’m going to have to talk to fury about this. I’m his favorite he’s not going to let me quit.”

“Oh, he’ll have to go through me sweetheart. I got your back so don’t worry.” 

“Thank you lo.” Tony said as they both got up and left the room going back to their jobs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve stormed through Bucky’s door not bothering to knock on it to even see if he was home, he walked past Bucky who was making stir fry and went straight to the refrigerator opening it. A burst of cool air rushed in his face, he scanned it until his eyes laid on the six pack of beer that sat there staring at him. He took the pack out and sat at the table taking one out and drinking it, Barnes looked over his shoulder and smirked as he saw Steve take a second one and gulp it down.

“You know it takes a whole lot of beer to get you drunk, Steve, so stop.” Bucky said placing the pan back onto the stove and walked over to Steve taking the pack of beer away from him leaving him with the third one he had opened.

“I need it though. “ Steve said pouting; Bucky turned the stove off and placed the pan back in its place. He grabbed two plates out of the cabinet above him and put some on a plate for Steve and some on another plate for him handing one over to Steve. Bucky just ignored the statement Steve made and started eating.

“How did you know I was coming over?” Steve asked stuffing his mouth full of stir fry savoring the flavor of it.

“I didn’t, it was just a hunch. You know being friends with someone your whole life you just get feelings when they might show up.”

“Haha, yeah ok Bucky.”

“Just eat your food.”

After they both finished their food Bucky took both dishes and put them in the sink, he grabbed what was left of a beer from his refrigerator and sat back in his spot across from Steve. Now he noticed how moody Steve was, his hair was messy and his shirt was put on backwards and inside out with the tag in the front. He watched as Steve took a last swing at his beer wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he let out a sigh putting the empty bottle down.

“Hey, you ok Steve?” Bucky asked looking concerned.

“I’m ok, just having some trouble with someone.” 

“Oh, you want to talk about it?” Bucky asked taking another sip of his beer.

“Alright, it’s just this person that I like; I asked him to quit his job and told him to come live with me that I have a job that can support the both of us. He got mad at me and started yelling so I …” Steve stopped remembering what he called Tony, it hurt him to know that he let that word slip out of his tongue.

“Go on.” Bucky nudged him on.

“I called him such a horrible word and left. I love him Bucky, but I just don’t know what to do about it anymore!” Steve said raising his voice again.

“Calm down Steve, first off you can’t just tell someone to quit their job; it’s like asking them to give up on life. If he loves his job you shouldn’t be bothered by it. I know you love him but think about his feelings too.”

‘If you knew the type of job he did you wouldn’t be tell me that.’ Steve thought. “I’ll talk to them and see if I can fix this whole fight. I just don’t want to lose him Bucky.”

“You won’t, I promise.”

“Yeah, well I think I’m going to head home I have work in the morning. Thanks though for listening Bucky I owe you one.” Steve said as he got up from his seat making his way over to the door.

“No you don’t, you’re my best friend and I will always be here for you no matter what.” Bucky walked with him to his bike. Steve hopped on and revved the engine before waving bye and taking off towards home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve woke up to a knock on his door; he rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn stretching his limbs as he sat up out of bed. He looked at the clock it read midnight; he only slept about three hours’ tops, he wondered who that could be at the door as he got up out of bed walking over to the door as he scratched his stomach. He slowly opened the door to find Tony standing there dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, he had two duffel bags over his shoulder. What surprised Steve was he had a small gash just above his eyebrow, in the corner of his lip was dried blood, and he had a bruise on his cheek. 

“Tony…W-What happened to you?!” Steve asked stuttering as he slowly brought his hand up to lightly brush his fingers across the bruise on his face. Tony leaned into the touch, closed his eyes and laid his hand on top of Steve's.

“This is what I get for quitting my job; I was my boss’s number one dancer, his money maker.” He said opening his eyes taking a hold of Steve’s hand. Steve led them both to the couch, Tony sat down while Steve knelt down in front of him finally the built up guilt just burst out of Steve in tears.

“Tony, I’m sorry. I never meant for this to happen to you I regret all the horrible things I ever said to you. I called you some hurtful words, why did you come back to me? I hurt you.” Steve’s tears flowed fast; they were hot tears sliding down his cheeks like a waterfall. Tony sighed as he took Steve's face in his hands and smiled

“Steve, Sweetheart. I know you didn’t mean any of the words you said, you’re too kind of a man to keep to those words. It was just that you were the first guy to ever care about me and treat me gentle, I just didn’t know how to react to that but these past two months I’ve realized something. I love you Steven Rogers more than you know it.” 

“I love you too Anthony Stark.” He stood up and walked out of the room to the bathroom, Tony just sat there looking around the room until Steve came back with a first aid kit. He put it down next to him on the floor and took out some disinfectant dabbing a cotton ball to Tony’s eyebrow. He winced as the cotton made contact with the wound it burned so much that Tony bit his lip. Once Steve finished he put the first aid kit back into the bathroom and came back this time he came up on the couch leaning over Tony. He brought his lips down gently kissing him; Tony’s tongue ran along Steve’s bottom lip he nipped at it taking it between his teeth until finally he parts his lips to let Tony in. Tony’s tongue shot right in claiming everything it touched , Steve's hand went to Tony’s zipper of his sweatshirt unzipping it to find no shirt on underneath.

“Haha, did you plan this?” Steve chuckled.

“Ah, actually no, I was in a rush to get here.” Tony said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

“Alrighty lets continue than.”

Steve slipped Tony out of the sweatshirt throwing it on the floor beside the couch; he bent down and made his way down Tony’s jaw to his chest kissing him. Once his lips brushed over a nipple he took the numb in between his teeth twisting and turning it making Tony moan. His other hand made its way down Tony’s chest until it got to his waist band; he unzipped the pants pulling them off of Tony throwing them to the side. He reached inside of Tony’s boxers, his hand lightly brushed up and down his cock making Tony throw back his head to the touch. He let go of the nipple and made his way back up to capture Tony’s lips again as he moved his hand around the throbbing cock and started moving slowly up and down. The feeling of friction between Steve’s hand and Tony’s cock made him moan out loud as he wrapped his arms around Steve's back holding him tightly as he came into Steve’s hand. Steve brought his hand up to his face and licked the cum from his hand sucking on each finger slowly.

“My turn.” Tony said winking as he flipped them over this time Tony on top of the older man.

Tony knelt down in front of Steve’s crotch, taking the pants off so fast Steve didn’t know they even came off. He pulled down Steve's boxers to be greeted by his huge cock; Tony took the length into his mouth running his tongue along the shaft. Steve grabbed a fist full of hair moaning as Tony ran his tongue along the slit of the shaft making Steve throw his head back in pleasure, he thrust a little into Tony’s mouths his hips itching to move. Steve arched his back as he came into Tony’s mouth, Tony swallowed it all greedily as it made a warm feeling going down his throat, he coughed a little as too much came all at once. Steve worriedly pulled away scared he was going to choke Tony from letting his load go inside his mouth.

“Tony, you ok?!” Steve asked about to get up but Tony pushed him back down.

“I-I’m fine now fuck me…please.” He said lying down on all fours so his ass was up whimpering for Steve to enter him.

Steve put two fingers up to Tony’s mouth; he smirked as he took Steve’s fingers in running his tongue along all of them making sure he got enough of saliva on them. Steve pulled them out and positioned one at the entrance pushing it in slowly than another one went in; he made scissoring movements stretching out the hole so it wouldn’t be as painful for Tony.

“I-I don’t want your fingers anymore, I want your c-cock.” Tony moaned as Steve removed is fingers from Tony.

Steve positioned his cock at Tony’s entrance slowly pushing it in until it was completely covered; Tony felt it hot inside of him he out stretched his arms towards Steve for him to hold him. Steve held the younger man in his arms while he thrust deeper inside of Tony making him moan out his name. Tony’s nails dug deep into Steve's back but that didn’t faze Steve at all he was too into the love making that he didn’t felt as Tony’s nails scratched up his back.

“Ahhh…f-fuck ...Steve...” Tony rested his head against Steve’s shoulder while his arms were wrapped around his back.

“T-Tony…sooo tight...Fuck so good…” Steve captured Tony’s lips again kissing him, he loved the feeling of being inside of Tony that he felt himself at his climax both Tony and him shuddered letting their load go. Steve shot his load inside of Tony, he felt the warm sensation it made as Steve finally let it go. Tony shudder underneath him shooting his load between the both of them as he fell against Steve, they were both breathing heavily Steve had his arms wrapped around him while Tony was snuggled up in Steve’s arms.

“That was amazing, really it was.” Tony said nuzzling his face into Steve's shoulder.

“Haha, to be honest I really didn’t think I had it in me.”

“Well you do and the best part is that you’re all mine.”

“Yes, yes I am Tony.” Steve said kissing his hair, Tony’s eyes closed slowly and his breathing became even again. Steve smiled and pulled Tony closer to him closing his own eyes leading himself in to sleep.

Tony woke up the next morning to find himself in a bed wrapped up in Steve’ arms, the blonde was still sleeping. He smiled as he kissed Steve’s eyelids making him stir in his sleep, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled as he saw Tony’s face. 

“Good morning, sweetie.” Tony said kissing Steve's cheek.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Steve smiled tucking a strand of hair behind Tony ear and kissing him on the forehead. Steve moved wincing as he felt his back sting with pain, Tony looked worriedly at him his eyes searching frantically.

“What’s wrong Steve?” Tony asked sitting up against the head board.

“My back is killing me.” Tony motioned for him to roll over , his face turned red as he saw what was making his back hurt so much. He laid back down next to Steve nuzzling his nose in his neck whispering to him.

“Sorry Steve.” He whispered hoping he didn’t hear him.

“What for Tony?” Steve asked confused.

“I fucked up your back while we were having sex, I’m sorry Steeeevvveee.” He exaggerated on Steve’s name. Steve smiled pulling the younger man into an embrace holding him close enough that he could inhale the scent of Tony’s hair.

“Hahah don’t worry about I’ll be fine what do you say I make you some pancakes.” 

“Yes please! I so could get use to this.” 

Steve giggled getting up pulling on a pair of boxers as Tony put on Steve's shirt it practically was a dress on Tony. Steve walked over to Tony kissing him on the forehead whispering to him how much he loves him and taking a hold of his hand were he led him in to the kitchen where he made pancakes for them both.


End file.
